The present invention relates to electrical connectors, and in particular, to a movable window electrical connector for providing electrical power to an electrical load mounted on the movable window, e.g., a sliding window. More particularly, the present invention relates to a sliding window electrical connector for an automotive sliding window defroster. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to such an electrical connector for the sliding rear window of pick-up trucks or other vehicles having a sliding window with an electrical defroster mounted on or in the sliding window. More particularly, the invention relates to such a connector that employs a magnetically operated connection and disconnection mechanism.
Some vehicles, in particular, pick-up trucks and other trucks, often have a sliding center rear window part so that the rear window can be opened. This allows ventilation and also allows long objects to be extended from the bed into the cab of the truck for transportation of the objects. It is desirable to include a rear window defroster element that is powered electrically in the center movable window part. Such electrical defroster elements are commonly used on automotive vehicles, but they have not been used on slidable windows, particularly in trucks such as pick-up trucks, to the inventors' knowledge.
An aim of the invention is to provide a connector for providing electrical power to the defroster in the center movable window part. Further aims of the invention are to provide a reliable connection and a safe connection that ensures that when the window is in the open position, the exposed connector terminals do not carry electrical current which could come into contact with a person or object.